El Corazón de una Dama
by SombraDeOjos
Summary: "Lily Luna Potter tenía todo lo que una chica de su edad podía desear: Una familia que la quería, unos amigos increíbles, prefecta de Gryffindor... Sin embargo, ahora corría hacia el lago negro con lágrimas en los ojos." Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo juego con ellos.
1. Datos

**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo sólo juego con ellos._**

**Victorie Weasley.**

**Edad: **23 años.

**Padre: **Bill Weasley.

**Madre: **Fleur Delacour.

**Madrina: **Gabrielle Delacour.

**Padrino: **Charlie Weasley.

**Hermanos**: Dominique y Louis

**Casa: **Gryffindor.

**Patronus: **Mariposa

**Dominique Weasley.**

**Edad: **19 años.

**Padre: **Bill Weasley.

**Madre: **Fleur Delacour.

**Madrina: **Audrey Rowel.

**Padrino: **Percy Weasley.

**Hermanos**: Victorie y Louis

**Casa: **Gryffindor.

**Patronus: **Gacela

**Louis Weasley.**

**Edad: **19 años.

**Padre: **Bill Weasley.

**Madre: **Fleur Delacour.

**Madrina: **Audrey Rowel.

**Padrino: **Percy Weasley.

**Hermanos**: Victorie y Dominique.

**Casa: **Gryffindor.

**Patronus: **Castor

**Molly Weasley.**

**Edad: **23 años.

**Padre: **Percy Weasley.

**Madre: **Audrey Rowel

**Madrina: **Susan Rowel.

**Padrino: **Bill Weasley.

**Hermanos**: Lucy.

**Casa: **Gryffindor.

**Patronus: **Jirafa

**Lucy Weasley.**

**Edad: **15 años.

**Padre: **Percy Weasley.

**Madre: **Audrey Rowel

**Madrina: **Katie Bell

**Padrino: **Oliver Wood.

**Hermanos**: Molly.

**Casa: **Gryffindor.

**Patronus: **Foca

**Fred Weasley.**

**Edad: **18 años.

**Padre: **George Weasley.

**Madre: **Angelina Johnson

**Madrina: **Ginny Weasley

**Padrino: **Fred Weasley (rip)

**Hermanos**: Roxanne.

**Casa: **Gryffindor.

**Patronus: **Canguro

**Roxanne Weasley.**

**Edad: **15 años.

**Padre: **George Weasley.

**Madre: **Angelina Johnson

**Madrina: **Fleur Delacour

**Padrino: **Charlie Weasley

**Hermanos**: Fred

**Casa: **Gryffindor.

**Patronus: **Ardilla.

**Rose Weasley.**

**Edad: **17 años.

**Padre: **Ron Weasley.

**Madre: **Hermione Granger

**Madrina: **Ginny Weasley.

**Padrino: **Harry Potter

**Hermanos**: Hugo

**Casa: **Gryffindor.

**Patronus: **Gato

**Hugo Weasley.**

**Edad: **16 años.

**Padre: **Ron Weasley.

**Madre: **Hermione Granger

**Madrina: **Hanna Abot

**Padrino: **Rolf Scamander.

**Hermanos**: Rose

**Casa: **Gryffindor.

**Patronus: **Zorro artico

**James Potter.**

**Edad: **18 años.

**Padre: **Harry Potter.

**Madre: **Ginny Weasley.

**Madrina: **Hermione Granger

**Padrino: **Ron Weasley.

**Hermanos**: Albus y Lily.

**Casa: **Gryffindor.

**Patronus: **Leon

**Albus Potter.**

**Edad: **17 años.

**Padre: **Harry Potter.

**Madre: **Ginny Weasley.

**Madrina: **Minerva McGonagall

**Padrino: **Rubeus Hagrid.

**Hermanos**: James y Lily.

**Casa: **Slytherin

**Patronus: **Mamba Verde

**Lily Potter.**

**Edad: **16 años.

**Padre: **Harry Potter.

**Madre: **Ginny Weasley.

**Madrina: **Luna Lovegood

**Padrino: **Neville Longbottom

**Hermanos**: James y Albus.

**Casa: **Gryffindor.

**Patronus: **Rana dardo venenosa azul

**Teddy Lupin.**

**Edad: **25 años.

**Padre: **Remus Lupin

**Madre: **Nymphadora Tonks

**Madrina: **Ginny Weasley

**Padrino: **Harry Potter

**Hermanos**: Ninguno

**Casa: **Hufflepuff

**Patronus: **Camaleon

**Lorcan Scamander.**

**Edad: **16 años.

**Padre: **Rolf Scamander

**Madre: **Luna Lovegood

**Madrina: **Ginny Weasley

**Padrino: **Neville Longbottom

**Hermanos**: Lyssander

**Casa: **Slytherin.

**Patronus: **Carpincho

**Lyssander Scamander.**

**Edad: **16 años.

**Padre: **Rolf Scamander

**Madre: **Luna Lovegood

**Madrina: **Hermione Granger

**Padrino: **Rowen Scamander

**Hermanos**: Lorcan.

**Casa: **Ravenclaw

**Patronus: **Thestral

**Scorpius Malfoy.**

**Edad: **17 años.

**Padre: **Draco Malfoy

**Madre: **Astoria Greengrass

**Madrina: **Daphne Greengras

**Padrino: **Theodore (Theo) Nott.

**Hermanos**: Ninguno.

**Casa: **Slytherin.

**Patronus: **Escorpión.

**Alice Longbottom.**

**Edad: **19 años.

**Padre: **Neville Longbottom

**Madre: **Hannah Abbot

**Madrina: **Luna Lovegood.

**Padrino: **Ernie Mcmillan

**Hermanos**: Frank

**Casa: **Hufflepuff

**Patronus: **Cocodrilo

**Frank Longbottom.**

**Edad: **18 años.

**Padre: **Neville Longbottom

**Madre: **Hannah Abbot

**Madrina: **Ginny Weasley

**Padrino: **Ron Weasley.

**Hermanos**: Alice

**Casa: **Gryffindor.

**Patronus: **Mono

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo sólo juego con ellos._


	2. Capítulo I

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo juego con ellos._**

CAPÍTULO I.

Era el primer día de clase en Hogwarts. Scorpus y Albus se dirigían al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Ambos muchachos eran de Slytherin, pero eso ahora ya no importaba, pues desde la caía de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado la rivalidad entre las casas había disminuido bastante y más cuando uno de los hijos del famoso Harry Potter estaba en la casa de las serpientes.

Los Scamander, Rose y Hugo Weasley ya estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor. Al lado de ellos se encontraba una pelirroja muy cambiada, y un poco más allá las pequeñas Lucy y Roxanne hablaban con las cabezas muy juntas.

— ¡Caray! Albus, ¿esa es tu hermana? — Preguntó el rubio.

Siguiendo su mirada el aludido asintió.

— Pues este año lo vas a tener difícil, y más sin James.

— Lo sé. — Contestó Albus. — Este verano Lily se fue de vacaciones a Francia con Bill y Fleur y volvió muy cambiada. No sé, está como más atrevida, más rara. Sólo hay que ver los cambios que hizo en su aspecto: la forma de llevar el uniforme, su pelo...

— Sí, está muy cambiada, pero tiene 16 años. Supongo que no va a ser siempre una niña...

Los dos chicos se sentaron en la mesa al lado de sus amigos y, después de saludarlos, se ponen a desayunar muertos de hambre.

— ¡Mirad, es Teddy! — Exclamó Hugo de repente señalando la mesa de los profesores.

— Ahora es el profesor Lupin, Hugo. — Le riñó su hermana sin que este le hiciera el más mínimo caso.

Sin poderlo evitar Lily suspiró pesadamente.

— ¿Qué te pasa Lils? — Le preguntó inmediatamente Albus que no le había sacado el ojo de encima durante todo el desayuno. Ella lo miró con sus grandes ojos castaños llenos de tristeza y le dijo que no le pasaba nada antes de salir casi corriendo de allí. Él iba a seguirla pero una mirada de Hugo le dijo que era mejor dejarla sola.

Lily Luna Potter tenía todo lo que una chica de su edad podía desear: Una familia que la quería, unos amigos increíbles, prefecta de Gryffindor... Sin embargo, ahora corría hacia el lago negro con lágrimas en los ojos.

No entendía por qué el ver a Ted Lupin le había hecho sentirse así. Se había preparado durante todo el verano para ello. Ese era el momento por el que se había marchado a Francia en primer lugar. Llevaba enamorada del ahijado de su padre demasiado tiempo y había pensado que el alejarse de Londres y pasar un tiempo con Victorie, la ex-novia de él, le vendría bien. Además, Dominique siempre había mostrado una gran fortaleza sentimental y le había dicho como esconder su corazón detrás de una pared de roca sólida. Sin embargo parecía que ella no era capaz de hacerlo. Si con sólo verlo ya se había alterado hasta el punto de tener que abandonar la sala en la que él se encontraba, no sabía lo que iba a hacer cuando tuviera que asistir a su clase.

Tampoco es que ayudara mucho que James, Fred y Frank ya no estuvieran en Hogwarts. Ellos podían ser muy sobreprotectores con ella (al igual que Albus), pero siempre la incluían en sus padres (al fin y al cabo ella era uno de los cerebros de todas sus bromas).

Se sentó bajo su árbol favorito al lado del Lago Negro. Según le había dicho la directora McGonagall ese también era el lugar preferido de su abuela Lily, por quien se llamaba así y a quien decía que se parecía bastante en el caracter. Aunque su madre también era de armas de tomar, y su otra abuela, Molly, tenía un caracter demasiado fuerte. Era cosa de las pelirrojas, le decía su familia para molestarla...

El calamar gigante sacudió sus tentáculos provocando que algunas gotas la salpicaran, pero no le importó, se quedó allí contemplando como los rayos de sol bañaban poco a poco su segundo hogar.


End file.
